


Yo Ho Ho

by mm8



Series: Amy and Rory Love to Wank [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Crush, Disney Movies, Episode: s06e05 The Rebel Flesh, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Pirates, johnny depp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy just wants to spend some quality time with Johnny Depp.</p><p>Part 1 of 3 of the 'Amy & Rory Love to Wank' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo Ho Ho

"Go!" Amy shouted as she threw a handful of popcorn at the Doctor.

To her chagrin, he dodged the blow. "1912! I'll take you on the Titanic! Can't guarantee we'll survive and we might have to avoid an 'older' version of me!"

She grabbed her bag of jelly babies and tossed it at his head.

"Japan! Samurai! Ninja!" the Doctor offered.

"We've already done that!" Amy retorted. "And I didn't even get to see Toyko."

"We haven't gone to _Space_ Japan!" the Doctor corrected. "And I told you, Tokyo wasn't a city in-- ow!" He glared at her. "That _hurt_." She had successfully thrown one of her shoes at his head.

"Go away!" she said slowly but fiercely.

The Doctor opened his mouth like a fish, but before any sound came out Amy held a finger to her own lips. "Sh, now." she murmured, and returned to watch the film.

For a full five minutes there was silence. Amy was able to fully enjoy the amazing acting and glorious body of Johnny Depp. She was on Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.

_Will Turner had finally decided to pop the question to Elizabeth in the middle of a battle at sea. As crazy as it was they were going to get married right then and there as they fought for their lives with Captain Barbossa serving as officiant_

"Alright, that's enough." The Doctor abruptly stood up from his seat and walked up the aisle. "I'm off to find Rory. Maybe _he'll_ want an adventure." And he was gone.

Bloody good that was going to do. Amy knew what her husband was doing. Rory wanked almost ritually around this time every day. Life in the TARDIS hadn't changed that.

Amy continued watching the movie.

_Will Turner had been fatally stabbed. Elizabeth has in complete shock. Captain Jack was holding her back as the crew of the Flying Dutchman descended onto William chanting 'Part of the ship, part of the crew.' Jack in a brilliant move was able to rig the sails into an odd sort of parachute, he grasped hold of Elizabeth and simply said, 'Hold on," before they took off into the dark sky._

She wished she was Keira Knightly, holding onto Johnny Depp for her life in the pouring rain as they flew into the sky.

Amy was never much of a Will/Elizabeth fan anyway.

"Oooh."She found herself moaning. Amy was surprised to find that her hand had slipped down into her pajamas and into her knickers, stroking her pussy. Amy closed her eyes, concentrated on spending time with her secret lover.

Captain Jack Sparrow with his tricorn hat, braided beard and tanned body. He would just know by looking at over Amy once where to touch her, what spots on her body he could caress or lick to make her a trembling quibbling mess. She would beg to be taken. And Captain Jack Sparrow _would_ take her; claim her so no one else would ever dare have her again. Mark her with love bites all over her body.

Amy muffled her cry of pleasure by tilting her head into her shoulder. She breathed heavily for a few moments, smiled contently.

After she composed herself, rearranged her clothes and cleaned off her fingers with a disposable wipe she'd brought for the buttery popcorn, she realized that the movie was over; even the credits had finished rolling. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Amy selected a new film starring Johnny Depp and continued on with her marathon.

For a moment however, a woman with an eye patch flashed on the screen, frowning. "She must have been playing with herself," the woman scoffed. "Looks like she's done now." 

With a blink of an eye the woman was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading! If you see any errors just let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
